saranghae
by hanah young
Summary: gak pandai bikin summary XD baca aja.. ini ff sudo/GS/ dan NC gak hot


saranghae

**Cast** : suho dan kyungsoo

**Pair** : sudo (pastinya)

Buat yang gak suka sudo couple gak usah baca, yang suka.. monggo dibaca.. aku Cuma minjam nama mereka dan gak bermaksud apa apa kok :D

**Warning** : ini**GS DAN CRACK PAIR**, alur kecepatan + NC gak hot, kalau ada typo tolong dimaaf 'kan. Judul gak sesuai dengan cerita.

Happy reading..!

Suho tersenyum. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya.. menyeringai diwajah malaikatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Dihadapannya kini ada seorang wanita yang tengah membelakanginya mengenakan pakaian yang bisa dibilang.. ugh sexy dan menggoda. Wanita itu bernama do kyungsoo, kekasihnya. Niatnya sekarang suho akan menginap di apartement kyungsoo yang juga ditinggali oleh kakak perempuannya, sepupunya juga tiga orang teman kyungsoo yang belum pulang. Padahal, sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam dan lagi.. hujan. Ah, masa bodoh dengan mereka! Lebih baik suho melihat 'pemandangan indah' didepannya. Dimana kyungsoo hanya mengenakan hotpants dan kemeja putih tipis yang transparan sehingga bra hitam kyungsoo terlihat samar oleh suho. Pikiran pria bernama lengkap kim joonmyeon ini telah dipenuhi oleh hal hal yang 'iya-iya' untuk wanita yang tengah sibuk memilih milih bahan makan malam ini.

Tanpa menyadari ada yang menatapnya penuh nafsu, kyungsoo tetap melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Kyungsoo menepuk kening mulusnya pelan. Ia lupa memakai celemek… kyungsoo melihat kebelakang, Dan ia menemukan suho yang masih berkutat dengan segala pikiran kotornya. Bisa dibilang, posisi suho duduk tak terlalu jauh dari letak celemeknya yang berada dimeja.

"oppa~ bisa ambilkan.. celemekku?" suho tersentak kaget juga gugup.

"a-ah.. t-tentu chagiya.." dengan segera tangan suho menyambar celemek merah itu dan memberikannya pada kyungsoo yang kini berhadapan dengannya. Dan demi apa saja! Mata suho kini seratus kali lebih tajam ketika melihat sesuatu yang menyapanya di balik baju tipis situ. Badannya terasa kaku digerakkan dan 'little suho' terasa sesak dibawah sana.

"heheh.. gomawo.." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengambil celemek itu lalu memakainya kemudian kembali membalikkan badannya. Ketika ingin mengikat tali celemek, kyungsoo kesusahan. Beberapa gumaman keluar dari bibir sensual itu tatakala tali itu tak terikat kencang.

"perlu bantuan?" entah kenapa suara suho terdengar rendah dan seduktif ditelinga kyungsoo.

"ah, iya" ketika suho mengikatnya, kyungsoo bisa merasakan deru nafas hangat beraroma mint menerpa kulit lehernya membuat kyungsoo melenguh pelan.

"unngghh~" seringaian suho makin melebar mendengar lenguhan sang yeojachingu. Bukannya mengikat tali celemek, suho malah melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping kyungsoo dan menjilat telinga kyungsoo-nya.

"kenapa pakai baju seperti ini eoh? Cuaca diluar dingin bukan?" kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibibrnya menahan desahan.

"unghh sehunh ti.. tidakh mencucih tadih.. ah.. ja-jadii eunggh aku terpaksamemakaibajuinihhh" kyungsoo mengadahkan kepalanya karena merasakan kegelian dilehernya yang ditiup oleh suho.

"kedinginan?" kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya walaupun terasa berat. Kini suho tidak hanya meniup leher kyungsoo, ia juga mengecup leher mulus itu dengan mudah karena rambut hitam kyungsoo telah diikat sebelumnya oleh sang empu. Tangan suho pun meraba-raba bagian tubuh berisi kyungsoo dan melepaskan tali celemek yang berada dileher kyungsoo, kemudian berbisik seduktif.

"kalau begitu.. biar aku hangatkan." suho memutar badan kyungsoo sehingga mereka berhadapan. Tanpa basa basi suho langsung melahap bibir kyungsoo yang sekarang mengalungkan tangan dilehernya. Tangan suho yang masih memeluk pinggang ramping kyungsoo tak tinggal diam, Tangan itu terus saja mengusap usap punggung kyungsoo membuat kyungsoo mendesah didalam ciuman mereka yang semakin dalam. Lidah suho sudah melesak masuk kedalam rongga hangat mulut kyungsoo, menantang lidah yang berada dirongga itu untuk bertarung yang langsung disambut dengan senang hati walaupun akhirnya lidah suho yang menang.

Merasa pasokan udara mulai habis, kyungsoo menepuk dada bidang suho. bibir suho kemudian turun bermain diarea leher jenjang kyungsoo. Tangan kyungsoo pun hanya bisa meremas rambut suho ketika tanda demi tanda yang tercipta dilehernya. Kaki kyungsoo mulai melemas untuk berdiri.

"oppah~ s-sebaiknya kita p-pin.. aahhh pindahh"

"baiklah chagiya.." suho mengecup sekilas bibir kyungsoo lalu menggendong kyungsoo ala bridal style dan terus mengecup bibir kyungsoo. Suho membawa kyungsoo kesofa ruang tv yang tak jauh dari dapur. Dengan tak sabaran suho menghempaskan kyungsoo kesofa empuk itu lalu menindihnya. Keduanya saling bertatapan, tangan kyungsoo mengelus lembut rambut hitam suho yang legam. Terkadang kyungsoo iri dengan rambut itu.

"rambutmu.. bagus oppa." Suho tersenyum angelic bukan seringaian seperti sebelumnya. Suho pun menyelipkan rambut kyungsoo -yang entah kapan terlepas dari ikatan itu- kebelakang telinga kyungsoo.

"rambutmu juga bagus kyungsoo-ya.."

"tapi warna rambut oppa lebih hitam.. aku irii" suho kembali mengecup bibir kyungsoo.

"bisakah berhenti berbicara tentang rambut? Permainan kita belum selesai kyung.." tangan suho sudah membuka tiga kancing teratas kyungsoo dan seterusnya. Suho meneguk ludahnya kasar ketika melihat tubuh kyungsoo yang kini hanya mengenakan bra juga hotpants putih itu.

"kamu.. sexy" pipi kyungsoo bersemu. Suho masih melanjutkan tangannya untuk membuka resleting hotpants kyungsoo dan setelah terbuka, suho membuangnya sembarangan. Kini kyungsoo hanya mengenakan bra dan CD yang warnanya sama. Suho menjilat bibir tipis bawahnya yang terasa kering.

"suho oppa.. jangan memandangku seperti itu~" nada suara kyungsoo terdengar manja tangannya pun menarik narik kemeja biru yang dikenakan suho. Suho terkekeh, ia membuka kancing kemejanya dengan perlahan.

"kyungsoo-ya.. aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut ok?" stelah membuka kemejanya, suho kembali menindih kyungsoo.

"ahhhhh.. aahhhh" desah kyungsoo ketika tangan suho dengan lembut meremas kedua gundukkan didadanya yang tak tau kapan tidak tertutup lagi oleh bra hitam. Kaki kyungsoo pun tak berhenti bergerak saat jari jari suho mulai bermain di bagian luar CD nya yang sudah basah. Suho pun kembali membungkam mulut kyungsoo dengan mulutnya. Ruangan yang tadinya dingin karena udara hujan diluar tiba tiba menjadi terasa panas. CD hitam itu dengan segera dilepaskan oleh suho. mulut suho yang tadi membungkam mulut kyungsoo, kini tengah berisi dada kyungsoo yang kanan sedangkan dada kyungsoo yang kiri dipijat pijat oleh tangan suho yang tidak 'sibuk'.

"akkhhh oppa~ lagiihh ungghhh lagiihh" dua jari suho sudah tertanam di miss v kyungsoo yang terasa menarik narik jarinya. Tak lama, kyungsoo mengeluarkan cairannya membuat kyungsoo berasa lemas. Suho pun mengeluarkan jarinya yang basah akibat cairan kyungsoo tadi kemudian ia duduk dan mengemut jarinya itu. Kyungsoo merasa geli di perutnya namun tetap mendesah. Ternyata suho tengah mencium perut ratanya.

"hihi geli.. unghh" sudah cukup bermain diperut, akhirnya suho berhadapan dengan miss v kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan aroma khas. Suho pun mencium miss v kyungsoo.

"kamu merawatnya dengan baik kyung.." suho memainkan lidahnya di belahan miss v kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa meremas kain sofa dan mendesah.

"haahh.. unghhh akuh tak tahan lagih…" suho menelan cairan yang keluar lagi dari miss v kyungsoo. ia melihat keadaan kyungsoo dan benar saja! Wajah kyungsoo memerah dan mata bulatnya sayu. Dengan perlahan kyungsoo duduk dan menggoda sesuatu di antara selangkangannya yang masih mengenakan celana. Dengan nakal kyungsoo meraba raba gundukkan dicelana itu. "oppa.. dia ingin keluar dan bermain dengankuhh ahh" dada kyungsoo kembali diremas oleh suho.

"keluarkanlah.." kyungsoo turun dari sofa dan mendekat kearah suho yang sekarang telah mengangkangkan kakinya. Dengan cepat tangan kyungsoo membuka resleting celana hitam itu dan mengeyahkannya bersama boxer dan CD suho. pipi kyungsoo memerah ketika melihat junior suho yang terlihat besar.

"tenangkan dia kyungsoo.. ehhrmmm" tanpa ragu ragu kyungsoo melahap junior suho membuat suho mengerang. Tangan tangan kyungsoo pun memijat pelan twinsball suho. gigitan kecil kyungsoo pada juniornya membuat suho meremas rambut halus kyungsoo. Ia pun langsung menjauhkan juniornya dari mulut kyungsoo kemudian membawa wanita itu kepangkuannya membuat kedua bagian privat mereka bergesekkan.

"cukup pemanasannya.. kita langsung keacara utama ne?" suho sudah memegang juniornya agar masuk kedalam miss v kyungsoo namun ditahan yeoja bermata bulat itu. Mata kyungsoo menyiratkan ketakutan. Suho yang mengerti membawa kekasihnya itu dalam ciuman yang cukup panjang dan berkata.

"aku benar benar mencintaimu kyung.. beberapa hari lagi.. aku akan datang dengan ayah ibuku untuk melamarmu. Dan beberapa minggu lagi, kita akan menikah.. tentunya setelah minseok nuna dan kai yang sialnya akan menjadi kakak iparku itu menikah."

"t-tapi.. ini kali pertama bagiku suho oppa.. biasanya kita tidak sampai ketahap ini 'kan? Dan aku.. ta-"

CHUP

Walau sekilas tapi kyungsoo merasakan cinta yang sangat dalam dari ciuman singkat itu.

"ada tiga hal yang membuatku cinta padamu. Pertama-" suho mencium kening kyungoo

"karena kamu istimewa.. kedua-" suho mencium pipi kyungsoo

"karena kamu segalanya.. dan yang ketiga-" bibir kyungsoo kembali dicium suho. entah kenapa suho tidak pernah bisa hanya sekali mencium bibir itu.

"yang ketiga?" Tanya kyungsoo penasaran dan suho kembali mengeluarkan senyumannya.

"yang ketiga karena kamu do kyungsoo" kyungsoo merasakan pipinya memanas lagi dan kemudian, kepala itu mengangguk kaku.

"lakukanlah oppa.."

…SuDo….

Kyungsoo meremas bahu suho menyalurkan rasa sakitnya dibagian bawah. Suho hanya berkonsenterasi memasukkan juniornya kedalam miss v kyungsoo yang rapat. Dengan sekali hentakkan suho akhirnya seluruh juniornya masuk.

"hiks sakiit.." suho merasa serba salah sekarang. Dengan wajah khawatir ia mengusap punggung wanita yang berada dipangkuannya itu.

"m-mianhae.. kalau begitu..kita hen-"

"tidak,Bergeraklah"  
"ne?"

"bergeraklah oppa, jika hanya diam akan terasa sakit 'kan?" suho langsung membaringkan kyungsoo di sofa tanpa melepaskan kontak badan keduanya.

Dengan perlahan suho meng-in-out kan juniornya.

"oppa cium aku" dengan cepat suho melakukan apa yang diinginkan kyungsoo. Tangannya pun meremas kasar dada sintal kyungsoo agar perhatian kyungsoo teralihkan pada bagian bawahnya.

"aahhhh… lebih cepat oppaah" desah kyungsoo diela sela ciuman mereka.

"dengan senang hati princess" suho pun mempercepat gerakan in-out nya dan remasan kedua tangannya didada kyungsoo.

"aaahhh.. aahhhh" desah kyungsoo

"kyunghhh errhhhmm" erang suho

"aaaaaaaaahh yaampuunn" teriakkan author(?)

Tak berapa lama rasanya kyungsoo ingin kembali mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"aaakkhh.. oppah aku keluaar" cairan dan darah kyungsoo akhirnya keluar dari miss v nya menyelimuti junior suho yang makin mudah masuk kedalamnya. Cukup lama akhirnya suho pun mengeluarkan spermanya di rahim kyungsoo.

"aaahhh" desah keduanya. Dengan pelan suho mengeluarkan juniornya lalu memungut celana, CD, juga boxer dan memakainya. Kyungsoo terbaring lemas di sofa dan dengan senyuman suho memakaikan kemejanya ketubuh kyungsoo. Walaupun tubuh kyungsoo dan suho tingginya hampir sama, tapi tetap saja badan suho yang lebih besar dari kyungsoo sehingga kemeja biru laut itu agak terlihat kelonggaran dibadan mungil kyungsoo.

"terimakasih." Kata kyungsoo ketika suho mengancingkan kancing teratas kemeja itu ditubuhnya.

"untuk?"

"segalanya.." suho mengacak rambut kyungsoo yang sudah tak rapi sebelumnya. Bibirnya kembali bertemu dengan bibir tebal kyungsoo.

"seharusnya aku juga yang berterimakasih.." keduanya tersenyum dan sama sama mengatakan..

"saranghae.."

END secara tak elit

A/N : pertama tama…. Huaaaa aku sungguh malu membuat ff NC gaje iniiii! /.\ jika gak hot.. tolong maaf 'kan aku karena.. aku gak tau caranya membuat ff NC! Ini ff NC pertamaku soalnya.. :D dan aku yakin ini gak hot, 100% banget gak hot pasti -_- maklum aku masih dibawah umur :3 heheh makasih buat yang udah baca dengan atau tanpa review. Hehehe oke, aku cinta kalian readerrsss #tebarlophe

Tambahan : kalian bisa manggil aku hanah dibandingkan author ;D dan salam kenal untuk kalian karena aku baru masuk dalam dunia ff #gakadayangnanya


End file.
